the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Over Dimension
Is the third movie of the series. A robotic-like human antipuff group were made to destroy the beloved group, the Powerpuff Girls. Once sent out to destroy them, they open a subspace to Earth. Meanwhile, a group meeting with the known superpower groups: The PPGs, the RRTBs, the PPNKGs, the RRBs, and the SSGs. The Powerpuff Girls accidentally get sucked into a dimension hole. They get confronted by their counterparts. Meanwhile, the other groups team up to save them. This is an action two-hour motion picture movie. Plot Summary Looking through a portal, seeing many of the famous victories of the Powerpuff Girls (and other heroes) a mad scienctist named Professor Twit grows furious and makes his own girls. Using everything bitter, sour, and spicy, using a different formula, the opposite of Chemical X. It is called, Chemical Z. With all these ingredients, this creates The Rockette Girls, named as Brittany, Bella, and Beatrice. Twit tells them their main mission is to bring the Powerpuff Girls back into this dimension and destroy them. They do what they are told, and Twit opens a portal to Earth, as The Rockette Girls goes inside on search on their mission. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls hold an important meeting with all groups, the Rowdyright Boys, the Strongershine Girls, the Powerpunk Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys. The main team the PPGs say that many bad monsters have been appearing lately and that it's causing many destruction towards Townsville. Berserk says that it's perfect and that her group and The RRBs were just about to rob a bank as the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys begin to laugh hard until Blake and Bunny slap them so they could be quiet. They continue with their meeting until the Powerpunk Girls complain their getting bore, along with the Rowdyruff Boys. The Strongershine Girls tell them they're being rude, and the three groups argue with each other, until the Powerpuff Girls are forced to dismiss the meeting, much to the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys happiness, as they fly off. That night, the Professor allows the Strongershine Girls that they can sleepover, much to the Powerpuff Girls' happiness. While the girls are having fun with one another, Blossom is trying to figure out why so many bad monsters are appearing lately. Bunny comes over to Blossom curiously, asking what's she's doing. Blossom tells her what's she thinking, and Bunny tries to make her not worry about it, until Professor Utonium interrupts, and tells them go to bed. They do as they are told and go to sleep. Meanwhile, the Rockette Girls made it to Earth, Townsville, and get a message from Professor Twit, and reminds them to look for the Powerpuff Girls. The Rockette Girls do their search for the Powerpuff Girls. The next day, the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are robbing a bank, as well as an Bakery Store. Berserk begins to burp very loudly, causing Sonic Burps to destroy buildings. The Powerpuff Girls & the Rowdyright Boys appear at the moment, and fight their counterparts. After defeating them, Blossom asks where are the Strongershine Girls. At the moment, a giant squid appears at their area, showing The Strongershine Girls battling it, while Tthe Powerpuff Girls & the Rowdyright Boys witness it. After the Strongershine Girls defeat the monster, the 3 groups compliment them on their work. The Strongershine Girls mention that eariler today they had fought 11 monsters in a row, strangely. They begin to wonder this. Later, once there are no monsters around, the 3 groups celebrate their hard, by having a picnic. Breaker devours a few of the foods, with Bubbles smiling giggling. Bliss plays with Blake, Buttercup, Bessie, Bash, and Blossom at baseball. Bunny curiously tries to communicate with an owl, but it flies away. After that, they head home. As they go home, the Powerpuff Girls are surprised by being confronted by the Rockette Girls, who immediately fights them. Once pushed by the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyright Boys ask them who they are, with the Strongershine Girls adding "yeah". The Rockette Girls tell them their names and teamname. The Powerpuff Girls angrily asks them why are they are attacking. The Rockette Girls refuse to tell them why, as they begin a short battle between the PPGs and the RRTBs. During their battle, the Rockette Girls opens a portal into The Over Dimension, tricking the Powerpuff Girls, as they accidentally fly into the dimension hole. The Rockette Girls go into the dimension hole as well. The Rowdyright Boys and the Strongershine Girls scream in shock at this. In the Over Dimension, the Powerpuff Girls have a bad landing on the ground. Once gaining their bearings, they begin to wonder where are they, as the sky is randomly changes dark colors. The Rockette Girls enter the dimension. The Powerpuff Girls enter a fight with the Rockette Girls. But the Rockette Girls are proving to be too powerful, which makes the Powerpuff Girls fly off, with the Rockette Girls following them. The Powerpuff Girls loses them when hiding behind a building. As they begin to grow curious where are they, Bubbles sits down, but a screech comes up, surprising Bubbles. It is a screech telling them where they want to go. But only want to go home. Shortly, is confronted by a small robot monkey, who says his named is Joe Joe. He takes them into a safe place where the Rockette Girls can't find them. Once in a safe hiding spot (in a robotic building) Joe Joe the robot monkey, with knowledge of the dimension they live in, gives many useful advice where they at now. His advice is that their in a dimension univerise named the Over Dimension, a place very, very ''above Townsville, and is ruled by the evil Professor Twit. Most of his army has destroyed this universe, and many innocent lives here have been taken. Only some survived. So ever since, Joe Joe has collected very information of Twit's plans. He tried to destroyed the Powerpuff Girls by using his army to go out the plan and try to destroy them. Shocked at this, the Powerpuff Girls figure that's why so many monsters have appear lately in Townsville, which Joe Joe states correct. He continues, saying that he tried to destroy them once and for all by creating The Rockette Girls, who are incredibly powerful by the formula known as '''Chemical Z', a stronger version from Chemical X. Also, Professor Twit now is preparing his final act to destroy them, that will destroy trillions of lives in, but not just the Over Dimension, the real world to called Earth. Shock at this, the Powerpuff Girls decide to help. Suddenly, the building's wall is destroyed, and the Rockette Girls confront them, as Brittany is reporting to Professor Twit that they are in contact with the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls fly away, with Blossom carrying Joe Joe, when the Rockette Girls try to destroy them with powerful blasting lasers. Meanwhile, back in Townsville, the Rowdyright Boys and the Strongershine Girls are still shocked that the Powerpuff Girls have been taken into a dimension hole. The Strongershine Girls tell them they have to save them, with Blake yelling,"We Know!". Blake tells them they have to (regretting it) team up with their worst enemies: the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, much to the others dismay. So they do Blake's plan as they go to the Powerpunk Girls' house. Berserk opens the door and asks them poorly what do they want. Brat very excited comes over hoping that it's a superstar, but Brute comes over and slaps her saying it's just The Rowdyright Boys and The Stronger''dumb Girls. Brat says, oh, as she chums on a piece of bubblegum. Angry at Brute comment about their team name, the Strongershine Girls angrily correct her, but are soon covered by their mouths by the Rowdyright Boys. Blake says they need their help to save the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpunk Girls first look at each other, but then burst out laughing. Breaker, angry at their laughing, grabs Berserk, telling her and her group that if they don't help them find the Powerpuff Girls that they'll destroy their favorite things they love: comic books (Berserk), dolls and clothes (Brat), and karate gear (Brute). Much to their shock, the Powerpunk Girls join their search for the Powerpuff Girls, and invited the Rowdyruff Boys to come along. Soon later, the 4 groups go to Oppressor Plutonium who regretingly helps them to use a vinacol that could help them faster to to find the Powerpuff Girls, so he gives them a spaceship. The Powerpunk Girls happily hug him, saying goodbye. So Blake drives it, as the 4 groups are abaord on it, but before take off, Bash and Breaker ask Blake worriedly if he has any idea if he could drive it, when ship is ready to take off, once at 0, Blake says no, much to the others' shock, as the ship blast through to sky. Meanwhile, back with the Powerpuff Girls, they are still being chased by the Rockette Girls. Joe Joe tells them to hide in the sewers. The Powerpuff Girls f Stay tune for more of the plot! Main Characters The Powerpuff Girls '''Blossom': The smart one of the group. Also being the self-proclaim leader. Blossom is often kind and thoughtful, though can be vain (mostly about her appearance), fussy, and bossy at times. She loves her sisters deeply, and has an on/on relainship with Blake, but they will sometimes forgive each other in the end. Blossom often parents her two sisters. Her element is everything nice. Bubbles: The cute and bubbly one. She is very kind and cheerful, but is very naive at times. When pushed, Bubbles will turn aggressive. She is quite attach with her father-figure, and cares for her sisters deeply. Her permanent love interest is Bash, who are very open about their relationship. Her element is sugar. Buttercup: The tough one, and the group's tomboy. Buttercup can be insensitive and very mean-spirited, but is one of the good guys, and good-hearted. She is the most aggressive and violent out them, also having a big love for action. Despite sometimes being a bully to her sisters, Buttercup cares for her sisters deeply. Her permanent crush is Breaker, who they are known to have a shy relationship. Her element is spice. The Rowdyruff Boys '''Brick: '''The smart one of the group, also being the self-proclaim leader. Brick is the male counterpart of Blossom. He is often friendly and being quite thoughtful and clever by using smart stragies at desparate times. Sometimes he can be short-tempered and pushy, but is good-hearted. Brick does love his brothers deeply, however; he can be quick to argue with Butch and easily be annoy by Boomer's lack of smarts. Brick has an on/on relationship with Berserk, sometimes even going extreme meatures of being competitive, much to their siblings annoyance. But the two do know of their love feelings for each other, and usually forgive each other in the end. His element is puppy dog's tail. '''Boomer: '''The cute one of the group, and also being the most kind-hearted of them. Boomer is the male counterpart of Bubbles. He is often joyful, bubbly, and very kind towards others, but can be aggressive when pushed (much like Bubbles). Though, he isn't the brightest member of the boys, and can be dim-witted at times. Also being sometimes naive and a bit of a loudmouth. His love interest is Brat, who has very open relationship with her. His element is snips. '''Butch: '''The tough one of the group, also being the roughest of the boys. Butch is the male counterpart of Buttercup. He is a bit more mean than Buttercup, but also shares her mean nature, where he bothers Boomer and gets into arguements with Brick. Butch does also shown a sensitive side, as he indeed has no regrets for his actions, Butch can be aggressive very easily when somebody gets on his nerves, making him driving to violence. He enjoys to play rough usually. His element is snails. The Strongershine Girls '''Bunny: '''The curious one of the group, also being the self-proclaim leader of the girls. Bunny is very kind, trustworthy, and thoughtful. She isn't quite smart, but is good with plans. She can be clever of her powers. Bunny often tries to parent her two sisters, which goes well. Bunny is also very level-headed and tries to see the good side of things. Her element is a torn off part of her old dress and everything nice. '''Bell: '''The sweet one of the group, also being the joyful one of the sisters. Bell is often very polite, very kind, nice and a girly girl. She has very well manners and never forgets them. Bell has a love for ice cream, and loves playing with toys. She has a naive cuteness. She gets along with her sisters a lot and loves them deeply. She is hopeful and self-assured. Her element is sugar. The Rowdyright Boys '''Blake: '''The tough one of the group, also being the self-proclaim leader. Blake is the male counterpart of Berserk. He is often friendly and being quite tough and rough by using smart stragies at desparate times. Sometimes he can be short-tempered and pushy, but is good-hearted. Blake does love his brothers deeply, however; he can be quick to argue with Bash and easily be annoyed by Breaker's lack of smarts. Blake has an on/on relationship with Blossom, sometimes even going extreme meatures of being competitive, much to their siblings annoyance. But the two do know of their love feelings for each other, and usually forgive each other in the end. His element is kitty cat's tail. '''Bash: '''The smart one of the group. Also being the self-proclaim bossy pants. Bash is often kind and thoughtful, though can be vain (mostly about his appearance), fussy, and bossy at times. He loves his brothers deeply, and has an perfect relationship with Bubbles, but they will sometimes forgive each other in the end. Bash often parents his two brothers. His element is clips. '''Breaker: '''The cute one of the group, and also being the most kind-hearted of them. Breaker is the male counterpart of Brute. He is often joyful, bubbly, and very kind towards others, but can be aggressive when pushed (much like Bubbles). Though, he isn't the brightest member of the boys, and can be dim-witted at times. Also being sometimes naive and a bit of a loudmouth. His love interest is Buttercup, who has very open relationship with her. His element is snakes. The Powerpunk Girls '''Berserk: '''The self-proclaim leader of the group, also being more smart than her sisters. Berserk often has a violent and mean temper, and can brag about herself, much to her sisters annoyance. She can be sometimes quiet, but usually talks. Being Blossom's counterpart, she is different from Blossom, like how her bows aren't neatly tied. She often makes the conflicts between she and her sisters. Her boyfriend is the self-proclaim leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, Brick. Her element is everything nasty. '''Brat: '''The cute one of the group, also being more dimwitted than her sisters. Brat is often sassy, as she enjoys to talk back to people whenever feeling threatened. She is known to have a fashion sense, as in some episodes wears a different outfit, besides her usual outfit. Brat is known to has a very perky personality. Also shares Bubbles naive cuteness. Brat is early spoil, but in a childish way, where she asks her father nicely. Unlike Bubbles, Brat almost always never cries, except when there's a bigger threat. Her boyfriend is the cute bad boy of The Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer. Her element is salt. '''Brute: '''The tough one, also being much more violent than her sisters. Brute is often aggressive, and sometime immature, by doing nasty stuff around others. She is known to be more hotheaded than Buttercup. Like her counterpart, she is a major tomboy, liking to have a boyish interest. Brute's nature often makes a destructive girl. Unlike Buttercup, she doesn't have a sensititive side to anyone, with the exception for her father Oppressor Plutonium and her sisters. She does care about her two sisters, Berserk and Brat deeply, which includes her evil father. But Brute is annoyed by by her ditwitted perky sister's lack of smarts. Her boyfriend is the hyper-active one of The Rowdyruff Boys, Butch. Her element is vinegar.